Iravelle
Description Iravelle is a half elf that stood at five feet eight inches and weighed one hundred and forty pounds. She has Raven Black hair and eyes of a deep Violet. Her skin was a deep olive and on her left shoulder she has a "Birth Tattoo" in the shape of a star, Around that she got a tattoo to make it look more elaborate and as if she got it later in life. Iravelle was often seen wearing a simple robe with two scarves, one a deep blue and tied across her chest from her hip to her shoulder and the other a bright orange and tied across her hips. The orange scarf is a bladed scarf and not to be touched. Personality Iravelle was known around Absolon and her homeland of Varasia as a fiery woman who would not be subservient to anyone. She was of a chaotic nature because of this but had the best intentions at heart and would go through many trials to make the world better in the long run. character status Iravelle is currently retired from active use and not available Iravelle is a shaman of the 5th level and of the Heavens sphere. She possesses potent healing magics and powers to affect the world around her in strange ways. Companions Badger: Iravelle was a shaman and as such she had a longtime spirit animal companion. Hers was a badger with blue skin and a literal reflection of the heavens and the power of slow flight. Badger retired with her and is still alive thus far History Birth: Iravelle was born the half elven princess of a small unnamed elven land. She was set to have a fairly easy life in this secluded realm. And for a few short years she did. But as fate would have it the elves constant animosity toward orcs boiled over into outright war and in order to spare the child from the hardships of war her mother returned to her human homeland of Varasia and joined a tribe of native Varasians to raise her child. As time wore on Iravelle was taken in by a mystical mentor who began to show her how to listen to the spirits and taught her the art of magic. At this time she first met Badger, her spirit animal and through her connection to him she gained the powers of the heavens. Iravelle's travels began when she had turned 22, on the road to Absolon, the center of the world she encountered a burnt out village filled with roaming skeletons and amazingly enough a party of adventurers who had been sent there to search for survivors. One of these brave people was a powerful man clad in heavy armor he had burst into a house and had managed to find a woman alive, he attempted to break down the wall of the building but failed as it began to collapse. At that time Iravelle heard the sounds of a person banging against the outer wooden wall and in a moment of quick action she shaped it to form an opening for the man to escape with the survivor. Sometime after the first encounter with the group Iravelle was taken with them to the shadow plane where the group seemed to engage in a contract with a man of apparent power. Seeing that it would do some good she also agreed to it, She has yet to fulfill that contract. After the encounter with the strange man Iravelle and the party of adventurers were sent to investigate a strange house, What happened inside Iravelle blocked out of her mind for good for fear of it haunting her nightmares. During the terrifying experience of the haunted house Iravelle and an innumerable number of adventurers were transported to another realm where the gods themselves spoke to them and hosted a variety of events for all kinds of people. Iravelle herself was deeply affected by seeing the gods with her own eyes and gained much knowledge from the encounter. As the events of the gods transpired Iravelle and a small group of individuals instead went to a massive library. The whole thing was a puzzle under the watchful eye of The Librarian, a strange old man who set them to a series of trials, the first of which was to literally fight magical books. The group survived thanks in large part to a half orc alchemist and Iravelle's healing magic and was able to finish the trial before they were sent back to their plane of existence. Soon after her short encounter with the adventurers Iravelle received word of her birthplace's success in its' war and of its' need for the royal family to return. So she and Badger left the adventuring life and returned home to help rebuild their kingdom Category:Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Player Characters